A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to flow spouts that discharge a continuous sheet of fluid wherein the sheet encloses upon itself and creates a cavity within the sheet. In particular, the invention relates to spouts of the foregoing type wherein fluid flowing from the spout retains its flow shape in the horizontal plane after leaving the spout.
B. Description Of The Art
For aesthetic purposes or to conserve water, it is often desired to flow water from faucets in unique configurations. Many spouts or shower heads spray water through holes or slits to create individual jets of water. The holes or slits in such spouts or shower heads can be configured so that the individual jets of water flow in a desired pattern, such as around the perimeter of a circle for instance. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,471.
Other faucets in the art flow water in a continuous sheet, typically using a straight and relatively long, thin slit as a flow outlet. Water has a natural tendency to pull together when it flows downward from a spout due to molecular attraction, and for this reason it is difficult to flow water in an aesthetically pleasing continuous sheet when the sheet is curved in the horizontal plane. This is especially true when the continuous sheet of water is intended to create a longitudinal tube or other geometric configuration where the sheet defines a closed perimeter in a horizontal plane. It is also known in the prior art to flow fluid such as oil in a downward manner in the form of a sheet. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,915.
One problem is that the wall of the longitudinal cavity created by a continuous sheet of water tends to come together within a short distance after the water flows from the spout. Another problem is that the wall tends to break apart or become non-uniform as the water flows downward.
Increasing the water pressure of water flowing in a continuous sheet from a spout helps maintain the integrity of the sheet as the water flows downward, but it is nonetheless desirable to maintain sheet integrity without having to substantially increase water pressure.